society_of_unexplained_phenomenafandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Alistair Darcy
Early Life Seth Alistair was born in London, England in 1979 to Lorissa and Donovan Darcy. When he was 12 years old, the family relocated to Chicago, Illinois so that Lorissa could pursue her career as an architect. Donovan was a Detective in London, but was lowered in rank to a beat cop in the move to the Chicago PD. Seth's young life was full of studying, and not being a particularly social child, he focused on those studies, and idolized his father who instilled in him a strong sense of justice. When Seth was 17 his father was killed trying to prevent a robbery and the terrible experience drove Seth even further into being an introvert. Adult Life After his father's death and his graduation from high school, Seth pushed himself deeper into his studies of the law, and following his father's footsteps got a degree in criminal justice, and afterwards entered into the ranks of the Chicago Police Department. While on the force, he met and subsequently married Claire Faherty, with whom he had a daughter, Stacy in 2007. Seth proved to be an astoundingly good investigator on the force, and rose quickly through the Chicago Police Department's ranks, becoming a Sergeant by late 2009. Tragedy and Dismissal Shortly after becoming Sergeant, Seth Darcy became embroiled in a murder investigation that began to consume all of his time, running into reports of several people who believed there family's to have been kidnapped, but no record existed of their family. Sergeant Darcy became heavily involved with the investigation, and felt himself on the verge of a breakthrough when tragedy struck. Returning late from the station, Sergeant Darcy discovered not only his house to be empty, but with no trace of his wife or child's existence, even rooms from the apartment were missing where they had been hours before. Sergeant Darcy became obsessed with finding his wife and daughter, and let all other aspects of his life fall to the wayside. This led to his dismissal from the Chicago PD, noted in his file as "indefinite leave". He found one slim lead that took him to Iowa City, Iowa, the temporary home of the Society of Unexplained Phenomena. S.O.U.P. As a chance encounter, Sergeant Darcy met with the, at the time, relocated Society of Unexplained Phenomena in Iowa City, and began to aid them with his investigative skills, tackling several different mysterious creatures and horrors that began to reveal to Sergeant Darcy the supernatural aspects of the world. He quickly began to suspect that this kind of phenomena was what was responsible for the death of his wife. During this time SOUP found that they it was necessary to return to Chicago. After returning to Chicago, SOUP soon became involved in the investigation of the mass disappearance of a large number of young children. These cases all had one thing in common, the appearance of a tall Slender Man. During the course of the investigation dozens of children were found dead with SOUP on the scene. Using all of his remaining political sway, Sergeant Darcy was able to have them released, so they could continue the investigation, leading to the rescue of twenty five children, including Lynn Redgrave, the daughter of the only two adults found dead among the group of children. After this, Sergeant Darcy was dismissed from the Chicago Police Department entirely for hindering the investigation early on, divulging information to SOUP instead. F.B.I. and V.A.S.C.U. After his dismissal from the Chicago Police Department, Seth was approached quietly by a specialized and hidden branch of the FBI that was a well kept secret, known as V.A.S.C.U., the Vanguard Serial Crimes Unit. He was recruited by them, and underwent the Wintergreen Process, a method of awakening a person to latent psychic powers which would then be used to track down and hunt supernatural serial killers, and brought in under arrest to be held in the VASCU detention facility in Lansing, Michigan. After a brief hiatus from investigating Supernatural activities with SOUP, Seth, now Special Agent Darcy, returned to continue investigating, but now with the goal of bringing the creatures they pursued in to face justice. During this time Special Agent Darcy encountered a violent supernatural being called Weeping John, with the aid of Baba Changa and others in SOUP. It later became clear that The Bedazzler, an unstable member of SOUP suffered a mental break and began to attempt to kill of SOUP, backed by some mysterious forces giving her extreme tenacity and drive to seek justice for a perceived attack against her. It was Special Agent Darcy's attempt to bring her in that ultimately led to his death. After disarming her in a brawl, The Bedazzler bit into Darcy's neck in a last ditch effort, knocking him unconscious, and stabbing him in the face and chest with her knives. Afterwards his body was destroyed entirely by being thrown into the manifested body of an Unbound Industrial Geist that tore his body to shreds. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Hunters